When a person is in an outdoor environment such as being at a football game, baseball game, track meet, fishing, or the like, the person tends to dress according to the weather conditions which exist prior to his departure from home or in accordance with the forecast of meteorologists. If it is raining or snowing or if the meteorologists are predicting rain or snow, the person often wears or carries by hand, or in cumbersome separate bags or pouches items such as a rainjacket, raincoat, umbrella or the like to protect himself against the rain or snow. If the weather is fair and clear and there are no predictions of rain or snow, the person need not pack such items to protect himself against the elements. Regardless of the actual or predicted weather conditions, many people take cushions with them when going to an outdoor environment to sit upon for comfort.
If it is not raining or snowing upon arriving at the outdoor environment, it is not necessary for a person to be wearing the rainjacket, raincoat or the like or having the umbrella in its erect, protecting, condition. Should it begin to precipitate, convenient and ready accessibility to a rainjacket, raincoat or the like is highly desirable. Once the precipitation stops, the person might want to easily and conveniently remove the rainjacket, raincoat, or the like and store it neatly away without carrying it by hand, or in some cumbersome separate bag or the like.
Several attempts have been made in the prior art to provide outer wear garments having self-contained carriers for such outer wear garments, as is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,407 to Morrison; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,243 to Tatsuno; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,125 to Waldman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,407 to Morrison discloses a rain garment including connected jacket, trousers and head covering parts with compartments built into the jacket part for storing the head covering part and trousers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,243 to Tatsuno discloses a main garment provided with a sack on its back side for storing a secondary garment normally packaged in the sack and adapted to be easily removed from the sack and worn over the main garment and returned to the sack as required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,125 to Waldman et al. discloses a combination upper torso outerwear garment and carrier therefor which is adapted to being worn about the waist of a user irrespective of whether the outerwear garment is in a worn or a stored condition.
Attempts have also been made in the prior art to provide combination cushion and outerwear garments or waist packs, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,514 to Eklund and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,315 to Carmack et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,514 to Eklund discloses a jacket or garment having a cushion secured thereto for the user to sit upon for comfort. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,315 to Carmack et al. discloses a pack that is to be worn about the waist of a human which includes a seat cushion to be used by the human when sitting.